


Children Again

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Birthday Party, First Meetings, Flufftober, M/M, Meet-Cute, Single Parents, its a childrens cooking class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: Magnus is not ready for the mess that is this birthday party until Alec shows upOr the one where Magnus is just dropping his child off for a party but gets roped into staying and helping





	Children Again

**Author's Note:**

> hii
> 
> i changed my mind about this whole fic, midway through writing it oops let me know what you think :)
> 
> enjoy!

Why Magnus thought this would be a good idea is truly a mystery. He had spent way too much time preparing to drive here that he was not about to turn around and go home. His little boy sat in the backseat, sound asleep, Magnus wanted to know how he did it- slept for hours on end through the night, waking up just to fall asleep, a few hours later in the car. Maybe his child has superpowers, who knows? Keeping his eyes on the road, Magnus is not ready for the mess that is this birthday party.

He had been correct about the mess, there were twelve, five to six year olds screaming their heads off, he could hear them from out here in the parking lot. Luckily he was only dropping Oscar off at the party. Just a quick hello to his friends and then he would be leaving. Holding onto Oscar’s tiny hand, they walked into the building and were greeted by Maia’s smiling face. Magnus remembers a time when they hadn’t even been thinking about children, when neither of them wanted any of that. But when Maia met Clary and Magnus, well grew up, everything changed. 

“Magnus! It’s so good to see you” Maia said pulling him in for a sideways hug, given Magnus was still holding onto Oscar “And you too little buddy, you want to head in” Oscar seemed reluctant to let go of Magnus’ hand, hiding himself behind his dad’s arm

“Hey Os, it’s okay, look there’s Lana” He seemed to light up at that and ran off in the direction of Lana. “Here’s her gift” Handing it off to Maia who spun giving it to a staff member, who disappeared with it. Magnus lost himself in watching Oscar for a little while longer, watching as his once tiny child started talking and playing with the other children.

“Weird isn’t it, watching them go” Maia spoke, moving herself to stand next to Magnus and watching too. Just then Clary burst out from one of the side rooms, a worried look painted across her face “Are you alright?” Maia asked

“Uh no” Clary started biting her nails, that’s how Magnus knew it was bad “One of the mums just dropped out and we need four adults”

“Oh, I’m sure we can sort this out” Maia reassured her wife that everything would be fine “Magnus could you?” Oh no no no Magnus was not getting roped into this, but he didn’t have an excuse “Please pretty please”

“Okay yes I’ll stay” 

“Oh my god thank you! Thank you!” Clary shouted, propelling herself at Magnus and giving him a hug

An hour in and Magnus can definitely say he’s bored, they haven’t done anything yet, the kids had just been playing so far. Not that watching your children isn’t fun but Magnus had been on his own this whole time, while Maia and Clary set up for the actual cooking portion of the afternoon. Magnus was right now slumped down in one of the plastic chairs in the corner of the room. Just waiting. 

“Hey are you Magnus?” A voice, an angelic Magnus was definitely allowed to say that, he looked up and was not disappointed by the person who was attached to the voice. 

“Yes I am”

“Okay good, uh I’m Alec, Olivia’s dad” Magnus could read that Alec was nervous for some reason but he let the man gather his thoughts “Maia paired us up”

“Of course she did” Magnus laughed slightly, which seemed to calm Alec down a little and he laughed along. Of course Maia had paired him up with Alec, he was Magnus’ type and Maia knew that.

The children were called into the cooking room by a staff member, Alec the way for Magnus to follow along after the kids. The pair of them stood at the back of the room, they didn’t need to help the kids that’s what the staff was for but they were there just in case anything went wrong. Alec had somehow made a game out of making the cookies, getting flour everywhere on the counter. Magnus had tried to contain the mess but when he brushed the flour back towards the middle of the counter, Alec had shoved flour all over Magnus’ face. He knew they shouldn’t be messing around with the kids right in front of them, but he couldn’t help it, he felt like a child himself. The whole afternoon they talked and made cookies. Magnus and Alec let their children meet, when they both ran over to show their dad’s their cookies. 

Leaving with Alec’s phone number in his back pocket and a box of cookies, Magnus’ afternoon turned out to be the best day, he’s had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter @cobaltbane


End file.
